Enredadera Escarlata
by JS Interval
Summary: Nada puede interponerse entre Luka y sus deseos de librar a Miku del miedo y la desgracia. Ni siquiera los extraños hechos ocurridos cerca de la florería en que trabajan. Ambas saben lo que sienten por la otra, pero concretar sus sentimientos las llevará por un camino sin retorno del que florecerá algo único e íntimo. ¿Existe forma para el amor y límite para el deseo? [One-Shot]


Hola, aquí Interval. No tenía pensado subir esta historia, pero gracias a ciertas personas me convencí de que lo mejor era que viese la luz sin importar la recepción que pueda tener. Resumo el estilo que tiene en dos palabras: sensible y directo. También quiero decir que tiene una forma de narración con "rupturas" de tiempo (suena complejo pero no lo es). Y eso es todo, espero que disfruten leyéndola.

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

 **Aclaración de la aclaración:** La historia si me pertenece, si vas a republicarla o algo por favor pide mi consentimiento; yo no quiero pasar malos ratos y de seguro tu tampoco. (:

* * *

Enredadera Escarlata

 ** _Flor marchitada_**

Era una tarde común en una zona central de una ciudad en donde el tiempo parecía ir más lento. Desde una tienda comercial se podía escuchar la armoniosa música proveniente de una pequeña radio en el mostrador de la misma. De pronto un chillido de interferencia rompió la melodía, a continuación se filtró el mensaje de una noticia que estaba en desarrollo desde hace unos días: "El cuerpo de una joven…esta no habría llegado a su casa…"

—¡Rin-chan, sintoniza la radio! —Ordenó la jefa del lugar, una mujer de cabellos castaños cortos.

—¡Hecho! Creo que no nos hemos perdido demasiado… —Agregó la nombrada, una chica de baja estatura y melena rubia.

"Se ha confirmado que el lugar de fallecimiento fue una bodega frigorífica del lugar donde trabajaba. La joven fue encontrada sentada al interior de la misma y sin señales de algún otro tipo de violencia. La policía no ha dado detalles, pero el empleado que la encontró afirma que fue un suicidio. La policía también ha dicho que las jóvenes que trabajen en tiendas del sector de Aoyama…ir acompañadas….se especula que esto es por la hora de muerte de la joven..." La voz desapareció por completo en un chirrido interminable. Rin apagó la radio y al ver que todas las trabajadoras estaban reunidas se atrevió a soltar un silbido de sorpresa.

—Así que después de todo ha sido en nuestro sector…quien diría que asesinarían a alguien tan cerca de nosotras…Solo pensarlo me pone los pelos de punta…

—Pero han dicho que fue un suicidio, Kagamine-san… —Comentó otra de las empleadas.

—Eres demasiado ingenua, Hatsune-san, es claro que la han asesinado, sino la policía no estaría pidiendo que salgamos acompañadas del trabajo.

—P-pero…tal vez tenía demasiados problemas y decidió morir en un lugar que le diera seguridad…ya sabes, por aquello que explicaban en la radio el otro día… —Acabó de decir con tono vencido, como si la conversación fuese un asunto de ganar o perder.

—Eso fue para atraer audiencia, a la gente le encantan estas cosas…cuando no les sucede a ellos o sus cercanos, claro está.

—¡Bien, suficiente, es hora de volver al trabajo! —Dando un par de palmadas al mesón la jefa dio cierre al pequeño debate. —Hey, nueva, eso va para ti también, ¡deja de mirar hacia la nada! —La chica de largos cabellos rosa se giró y asintió levemente, antes de partir hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Al término de la jornada las chicas comentaron la actualización del suceso que ahora envolvía a toda la ciudad. Sobre todo porque hoy la hora de cierre había sido antes de que se fuese el sol, lo que confirmaba que la jefa también pensaba que aquella tragedia era algo más que un suicidio planificado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente la emisora no volvió a pasar ningún comunicado especial. Así pasaron los días y la gente comenzó a olvidar el asunto poco a poco, pensando que había sido algo aislado, curioso y excéntrico, y que no volvería a repetirse en una ciudad tan tranquila como la que habitaban...

 ** _Semilla germinada_**

"Todo tu cuerpo es como una muñeca de porcelana: única, detallada y frágil…muy frágil" Pensaba Luka Megurine, la nueva empleada de una florería cualquiera, mientras sus azulados orbes se perdían mirando una figura un poco más joven que ella, esta estaba arreglando un ramo de flores con extremo cuidado. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que había entrado a trabajar, pero aún se sentía como una extraña en aquel lugar. La única que le proveía calma era la persona que ahora se le acercaba sin que lo notara.

—¿Qué pasa, Luka? —Preguntó Miku Hatsune, la dueña de la figura que inundaba la vista de la nombrada.

—Tienes polen en la nariz… —Extendiendo su mano hacia la zona antes señalada le quitó con suavidad el polvillo brillante, Miku se sonrojó levemente.

—Puedo limpiarme por mi misma… —Aclaró con un puchero en sus facciones adolescentes.

—En primer lugar, no deberías ensuciarte. —Luka volvió a extender su mano, esta vez para revolverle los cabellos aguamarina, pero apenas puso sus dedos sobre estos sintió un brusco alejamiento.

—A-Ah…tengo que ir a buscar algo… —Torpemente Miku desapareció de su lado hacia algún rincón de la florería.

Luka frunció el ceño apenas esta se había apartado dando aquella pobre excusa para poder huir. La miró hasta que despareció de su rango de visión. Luego se miró la mano, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo mal. Cada vez que jugueteaba con Miku las cosas salían bien, exceptuando el incidente que ya se había repetido un par de veces antes; nunca podía tocarle la cabeza ni el cabello. Eso siempre la hacía replantearse sobre si dar el siguiente paso y comenzar con tácticas más directas para mostrarle sus sentimientos. La diferencia de edad no importaba, tampoco que ambas fueran chicas; aquello le parecía superfluo y no merecía un espacio entre sus preocupaciones. Solo le interesaba que Miku respondiera a sus insinuaciones y la dejase adentrarse en ella, necesitaba probarla…aunque fuese un poco.

 ** _Tallos escurridizos_**

"Hoy tu esencia es diferente, de tu cuello se desprende un aroma a miel que me tienta" Luka se hallaba más distraída de lo normal. Miku había pasado frente a ella para tomar una herramienta de botánica y al hacerlo el perfume que llevaba le golpeó directamente el rostro.

—¿Luka? —Consultó Miku antes de regresar al lugar donde era requerida la herramienta.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras se arreglaba un par de mechones rosas de la frente y rehacía la coleta alta que llevaba a veces.

—Estás muy distraída, concéntrate o la jefa se enojará.

—Es porque hueles demasiado bien hoy. —Se atrevió a susurrar, esperando que no la escuchase. Miku se giró violentamente y partió sin decir nada.

Al terminar la jornada Luka se apresuró a cambiarse y esperó a Miku apoyada en el casillero que quedaba frente al de ella. Cuando esta llegó no pudo ocultar sus nervios por estar a solas con la chica que le gustaba. Se alborotó al quitarse la ropa para cambiarse ya que sentía una mirada que le golpeaba como una brisa fría la espalda. Entonces recordó un par de marcas que serían difíciles de justificar y rearmó su conjunto. Luka frunció el ceño y luego suspiró. Esto también ocurría algunas veces, particularmente en los momentos donde podía darse el lujo de contemplarla con descaro. Se retiró rendida.

 ** _Hojas secas_**

"Tu mirada se ve cansada, tus ojos no están reflejando tu inocencia...no están reflejando nada" Se dio el tiempo de reflexionar aquello mientras aprisionaba con ambos brazos a Miku contra su casillero. No podía seguir aguantándolo más, necesitaba más de ella…más que palabras y gestos dulces: quería acciones.

—¿L-Luka? —Miku la miró confundida, sintiendo que perdía la fuerza con cada minuto. Se estaban mirando, nada más.

—Lo siento. —La pelirrosa deshizo aquella tentadora posición y se echó hacia atrás hasta chocar con la otra ronda de casilleros.

—¿E-Estás bien?

—Sí, hasta mañana.

—Mañana no trabajamos.

—Ah, cierto. —La pelirrosa se disponía a huir antes de que el ambiente se volviese más incómodo cuando Miku tomó su mano. —¿Qué pasa?

—Ten cuidado en regresar, ya está oscuro afuera. —Dijo con voz temblorosa, una extraña ansiedad iba impregnada en esas palabras; Luka fingió que no lo había notado antes de salir del lugar.

 ** _Herbicida_**

"Hoy también lo único que puedo ver de ti es tu espalda, pero la calmada cascada que es tu cabello me tranquiliza un poco…aunque no lo suficiente" Pensó Luka mientras cerraba la ventana que estaba junto al mostrador. El clima comenzaba a volverse frío y la ciudad parecía ir disminuyendo su actividad, como intentando ir al paso de la brisa otoñal. Miku se había dormido a causa de lo anterior, y como el turno de hoy solo era de tres personas, nadie hasta ahora había notado que dormía. La pelirrosa no pudo resistir la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos y llevó con calma una de sus manos hasta la cabellera aguamarina de Miku. Al hacerlo la joven reaccionó lentamente, sin notar por completo la causa de su despertar.

—Si te quedas aquí vas a resfriarte. —Dijo la pelirrosa con suavidad, mientras se inclinaba hacia el lado al que Miku había girado su cabeza.

—Ah…Luka… —Murmuró mientras sentía una ligera y desconocida presión en su cabeza, inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos hasta la zona, encontrando la mano de la nombrada. Al notarla por completo su cuerpo se tensó, pero la dueña de aquella invasiva mano no la retiró.

—¿Te molesta? ¿Te duele? ¿Te incomoda? —Le preguntó sucesivamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—A-ah…n-no…no me molesta…

—Te ves cansada, ¿estás enferma?

—¿Eh? —El abrupto cambio de tema y la menos brusca pero igual de sorpresiva retirada de la mano de Luka la hizo descolocarse.

—¿Estás enferma?

—N-no…tal vez…algo así…no puede curarse como un resfrió…así que no se si cuenta…jaja…

—Quieres morir, ¿verdad?

—Qu-

—Te vi robar algunos pesticidas de la bodega hoy…

—E-eso…la jefa…ella me pidió que… —Una sorpresa tras otra. Miku no sabía que estaba pasando, pero si sabía que estaba en problemas.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces siento haber sacado mis propias conclusiones. Mi turno ya ha terminado, nos vemos la próxima semana.

—S-sí, hasta la próxima semana.

Cuando Luka se retiró Miku sintió como si un peso invisible hubiese caído de sus hombros. Se sentía feliz al saber que quien le gustaba le tenía tan en cuenta que había logrado notar que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que, por el mismo motivo, Luka no le correspondiese. Sus pensamientos empezaron a distorsionarse y su cabeza empezó a dolerle, de pronto se halló asqueada por el hecho de que Luka supiera que quería quitarse la vida. El pánico le recorrió el cuerpo, su mente se opacó y su mirada solo alcanzó a ver el insecticida que usaban para alejar a los pequeños intrusos de la florería…eso y un vaso con agua. Con esto recuperó el semblante un poco y sin dudarlo roció incontables veces el líquido sobre el agua, luego la bebió. No tardó en sentirse mareada. En una extraña desconexión de mente-cuerpo se sintió caer, mas no alcanzó a procesar el dolor de aquella caída.

 ** _Raíz mustia_**

—Como sabrán, Hatsune-san sufrió una intoxicación leve producto de la caída de insecticida sobre su vaso de agua. Desde ahora está prohibido el ingreso a la zona de venta de cualquier alimento o bebestible. —Explicaba solemnemente la jefa, quien había encontrado a Miku y se había encargado de llevarla hasta el hospital más cercano para que fuese tratada.

—¿Fue un accidente? —Interrogó Rin con una ceja alzada— Después de todo el psicópata de Aoyama aún sigue suelto, ¿no?

—¡Rin-chan! —Exclamó la jefa, intentando que la polémica no se propagara más.

—¡Pero…! Se sabe que encontraron a otra chica muerta en condiciones similares…solo que muerta por ahorcamiento…

—Eso fue un suicidio, y por lo mismo no hay más que hablar. Vamos, es hora de volver al trabajo. —Dijo mientras daba un par de palmadas con sus manos. —Ah, Luka, espera un segundo.

—¿Sí, jefa?

—Tú vives cerca de la zona donde encontraron a la chica del árbol, ¿verdad? —Luka asintió con suavidad. —Desde hoy te irás una hora antes a casa, y no quiero reproches por esto.

—Pero ha dicho que fue un suicid-

—Dije que no quiero reproches, soy tu jefa y debes obedecerme.

—Lo siento, eso haré, gracias por su consideración. —Y dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego partir a su puesto de trabajo.

 ** _Abono preparado_**

"Hoy la horrible espera a terminado, al fin puedo verte de nuevo…más frágil e indefensa que nunca" Pensaba Luka mientras veía como Miku era recibida por las otras trabajadoras. Esa sería la primera y última vez que la tendría tan cerca, ya que el resto del día la joven se aseguró de evitarla. No podía esperar otra cosa, había fallado tremendamente en su intento por volverse más cercana a ella, el preguntarle directamente solo había acelerado las cosas. Pero no iba a rendirse, las cosas aun no estaban totalmente perdidas. Fingió partir a casa para no desafiar las órdenes de su jefa y esperó a que esta se fuese para volver a entrar por la puerta de empleados. Sabía que hoy era el turno de Miku de cerrar la tienda. La encontró desabotonándose la camisa del uniforme.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Interrogó con tono suave, como si estuviese frente a un animalillo salvaje.

—¡L-L-Luka! —Con torpeza cogió ambas partes de la camisa y las entrecruzó, con aquel movimiento su espalda acabó pegada al casillero adjunto al de ella. Luka no dudó en avanzar y aprisionarla contra este.

—¿Me odias?

—N-no…no podría… —Dijo bajando la cabeza, pero la mirada de Luka era tan penetrante que se vio obligada a mirarla.

—Me gustas.

—¿Eh?

—He dicho que me gustas, Miku. Me gustas mucho, más de lo que puedas pensar. —Luka hizo una pausa y retiró sus brazos de su posición para mover las manos de Miku, que se aferraban fuertemente a la camisa.

Como en trance, Miku no solo permitió que Luka hiciese aquello, sino que además permitió que su torso quedara prácticamente desnudo cuando la pelirrosa retiró por completo la prenda. Acto seguido cogió sus manos y se apartó un poco hacia atrás para que estirara sus brazos. Entonces Miku cayó en cuenta de lo que buscaba su compañera: las marcas en sus brazos.

—Así que estaba en lo correcto, tú quieres morir.

—Yo…yo…

—No te fuerces a fingir más, conmigo todo está bien, no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.

La franqueza y seguridad de aquellas palabras acabaron por romper la máscara de Miku, quien se echó a llorar sobre sus brazos, susurrando todas las atrocidades que le estaban sucediendo: la violencia en su casa, el acoso en el transporte público y los intentos de violación de uno de sus familiares. Luka la escuchó sin inmutarse, pero su rostro reflejaba una extraña insensibilidad, como si todos sus sentimientos hubiese acabado dentro de su mente, siendo ella la única capaz de ver lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando Miku se hubo calmado le levantó el rostro y la besó tiernamente…una y otra vez, hasta que esta comenzó a corresponderla, entonces siguió besándola y abrazándola, sintiéndola, dejando ir por sus manos y labios todas las emociones que había reprimido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, sabía bien que incluso eso no era suficiente.

 ** _Brotes insignificantes_**

—Chicas, Hatsune-san ha contraído un resfrío producto de pasar mucho tiempo en la zona de acondicionamiento de las plantas, por favor recuerden abrigarse como es debido y no permanecer demasiado tiempo allí. —Informaba la jefa mientras sentía como la brisa del invierno se colaba por algún lugar de la tienda.

Todas parecieron empatizar con el estado de salud de Miku, menos Luka. Ella sabía perfectamente que la enfermedad que portaba Miku no se parecía en absoluto a lo que profesaba su jefa. El día anterior se había confesado y sabía que eso le produciría una nueva crisis, después de todo cada vez que se acercaba mucho a ella parecía producirle más daño. La mano de su jefa en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Luka, he dicho que es hora de volver al trabajo. —Con esta vuelta a la realidad se dispuso a partir hacia el exterior, hoy le tocaba podar un poco los arbustos decorativos de la entrada.

 ** _Poda excesiva_**

"¿Qué está saliendo mal...? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar tu cuerpo en mis manos…?" Pensaba Luka una vez más mientras acariciaba con cuidado las cicatrices recientes de múltiples cortes que cubrían los brazos y un poco del cuello de Miku. Esta simplemente se dejaba tocar por la pelirrosa, sintiendo un remolino dentro de su cuerpo, que a veces le producía dolor y otras veces placer. Ya no sabía que pensar de su situación, ni del comportamiento de Luka, ni de su propia reacción ante lo que esta le hacía.

—¿Quieres morir?

—Luka…

—Aun no me respondes, ¿quieres morir? —La dulzura y comprensión que rodeaban estas preguntas no calzaba en absoluto con su contenido.

—No lo sé…cada vez que te acercas no lo sé… —Miku hizo una pausa antes de mirarla directo a los ojos. —Luka, no me mires más, no me toques más, si sigues con esto creo que no podré volver a pensar…

—Está bien si no piensas…

—Pero no puedo, desde que llegaste aquí que no puedo dejar de pensarte, de pensarnos juntas, de imaginarme feliz contigo…¡pero es imposible, imposible! ¡Quiero morir por eso! ¡Quiero morir porque no es posible, porque tú me estás mirando ahora, correspondiéndome!

—¿Esto no te hace feliz?

—¡Me hace feliz, pero me duele!

—¿Y si deja de doler? —Miku la miró desconcertada—Puedo hacer que deje de doler…puedo hacerte feliz y hacer que olvides todo lo que te causa dolor…

—Pero…para eso tendría que…morir… —La mente de Miku intentaba no completar la lógica de las palabras de Luka, como impidiéndole que se adelantara a lo que ya parecía obvio. La cálida sonrisa de Luka le produjo un escalofrío, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo recuperar en parte su compostura.

 ** _Florecimiento_**

La noche estaba cayendo y la luz artificial de la habitación de personal pareció brillar con más fuerza. Miku y Luka eran las únicas que quedaban en la florería, y lo sabían. El tiempo no era problema, por lo que lo dejaban fluir igual que el agua en una bañera. Cuando la tensión nacida por la espera en silencio rebalsó sus cuerpos Miku suspiró con fuerza y tragó saliva.

—¿Vas a matarme? —Preguntó a Luka, quien la sostenía suavemente, haciéndola sentir irreal a ella y a todo lo que la rodeaba.

—¿Quieres que te mate…? —Interrogó de vuelta la pelirrosa, con la misma suavidad con la que siempre trataba a Miku.

—No quiero que me duela, no quiero más dolor, yo n-

Fue interrumpida por un beso y luego un abrazo. El frío viento que sintió en su espalda fue extrañamente reconfortarle, después de todo Luka estaba delante de ella siendo cálida, angelical; un contraste hermoso para aquel escenario enfermizo que ahora protagonizaban a causa de ella misma.

—Vas a ser feliz…sí…lo único que vas a sentir es felicidad… —Luka volvió a besarla antes de continuar. —No va a doler, ya verás que no dolerá…

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque me gustas, y no podría hacerle daño a la persona que me gusta…¿yo te gusto?

—Me gustas, ¡me gustas mucho, Luka!

—Entonces, ¿puedo hacerte feliz?

Miku asintió, Luka la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia el salón donde se mantenían todas las plantas. Ambas sabían ya que en este plano lo equivalente a felicidad era la muerte, Miku estaba perdida en sí misma y para Luka no había otra solución ni fin que no fuese el término de la vida misma.

 ** _Enredadera escarlata_**

Al abrir la puerta transparente del salón que hacía de invernadero Luka tomó a Miku en sus brazos y la dirigió a una mesa que ya se había encargado de despejar. La depositó con cuidado sobre la misma y la dejó apoyarse en la pared que quedaba a su costado. Le abrió y acomodó la camisa, como preparándola para ser expuesta igual que una obra de arte. Acomodó también las mangas para dejar libres sus brazos y luego terminó de acomodarla a ella.

—Yo nunca…nunca puedo concretar mi muerte, a veces no me queda fuerza, a veces pienso en que no te veré y me da miedo…Pero ahora…esto, parece tan irreal…no está sucediendo, ¿o sí?...¿Vas a matarme?

—No, voy a hacerte feliz…voy a quedarme contigo para que no tengas miedo mientras descansas…ya verás lo feliz que te sentirás mientras descansas aquí, conmigo…

—Luka, siempre me siento mejor cuando estoy contigo…gracias por fijarte en alguien como yo… —Fue interrumpida por las manos de Luka, que le extendían un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua.

—Es para que puedas descansar más rápido…

Al decir esto su rostro y su sonrisa tomaron una expresión amable. Miku las tomó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Pasaron unos minutos mirándose. Miku le pidió que la besara otra vez. Luka esperó a que los efectos de las drogas calmantes comenzaran a hacer, pasados varios minutos le respondió que lo haría. Cuando los ojos de Miku se tornaron ausentes Luka le entreabrió la boca con su mano y la besó igual que la primera vez, al tiempo que deslizaba el bisturí por su cuello. Sintió que Miku esbozaba una leve sonrisa y separó sus labios de los de ella para verla mejor. Definitivamente se veía feliz y hermosa, mucho más ahora que la sangre de su cuello iba cayendo delicadamente sobre su piel de porcelana. Le dio otro beso al tiempo que realizaba agiles cortes en el brazo más cercano a ella. Repitió el caprichoso diseño que tenía planeado en su mente desde que había visto la piel de Miku por primera vez y al terminar contempló su obra. De Miku había florecido una hermosa enredadera escarlata, cuyas extensiones tomaban forma a lo largo de su cuerpo, invadiendo con su rojo vivo sus manos y pecho.

 ** _Apoptosis_**

Se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró con pestillo y se sentó dándole la espalda a la misma. Miró a Miku otra vez, pensando que de seguro ahora estaba feliz; después de todo ella se sentía plena, y sabía que las personas que se gustan sienten lo mismo por el otro, por lo que Miku de seguro se hallaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Sí, no había ningún problema con eso. De pronto sintió pena al recordar que ya no podría hacer feliz a nadie más, ya no podía, no quedaba nada después de Miku. Cuando la vio supo que si se acercaba más sellaría su destino, pero no le importó, sabía que Miku era especial, era única. Pensó en Mayu, la chica fría que la había humillado a ella desde su primer día en aquel lugar, y en como la había mimetizado con el aura fría del frigorífico. Pensó luego en Gumi, la chica a la que veía siempre llorando en el parque, y en como la había devuelto a la pacifica naturaleza al colgarla de un árbol. Suspiró ampliamente antes de sonreírle con calma a su bisturí. Luego decidió convertirse también en una enredadera escarlata. Se levantó y cogió la mano de Miku mientras intentaba ir a juego con su enredadera, no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo de pie, ni consiente…no alcanzó a ver el crecimiento de su propia enredadera, pero sabía que alguien más la vería.

* * *

 **Apoptosis:** Muerte celular programada en animales y plantas.

 **Mustia:** Sinónimo de lacio, lánguido, decaído.

* * *

 _ **Si quieres decirme algo puedes dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje privado. Acepto criticas, comentarios y opiniones siempre que sean hechas con respeto (y que sean coherentes).**_


End file.
